Tales of Gantu's Heart
by Sophia Blackwell
Summary: What if Nani and Lilo had one family member left, an aunt. But what if said aunt was adopted and was really an alien from the Planet Turo who had fallen to Earth but had been changed into a baby before hand? What happens when she meets the tall alien she had fallen in love with before arriving on the blue planet? Full summ inside. Rated T for now. Gantu/OC ON HIATUS!


**Author: **Gantu's Akeyla  
**Category:** Cartoons - Lilo and Stitch  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Lilo and Stitch, the name nor the franchise. I only own Akeyla.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Gantu/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **What if Nani and Lilo had one family member left, an aunt. But what if said aunt was adopted and was really an alien from the Planet Turo who had fallen to Earth but had been changed into a baby before hand? What happens when she meets the tall alien she had fallen in love with before arriving on the blue planet? Will she be able to rekindle their relationship, or will it prove to be fruitless? Rated T for now but rating will probably change.  
**Title: **Tales of Gantu's heart  
**Warning(s): **None

**Prologue:**

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood on the prison pod in front of the United Galactic Federation and the woman who led them, The Grand Councilwoman. She didn't know why there had to be a jury for giving her the punishment for her crimes since she had openly admitted to them, perhaps it was the way that she seemed genuinely proud of her actions that caused The Grand Councilwoman to call for a jury to deal out her...probably long and torturous castigation. Her eyes opened as The Grand Councilwoman quietened down the members of the UGF.

"Akeyla; Second in command to Captain Gantu of the Galactic Alliance, you are charged with multiple crimes against the citizens of Turo. How do you plead?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

Raising her eyebrows, Akeyla gave a bit of a smirk. She was contemplating how to say that she pleaded guilty to all the crimes she'd committed against the citizens of the Planet Turo. Her smirk abruptly turned into a small chuckle.

"I wish to plead guilty to all of the crimes I've committed, and I want to say how proud I am to have committed said crimes" she replied.

The people of the UGF began to mutter amongst one another and The Grand Councilwoman held her hands up to signal for them to quieten down. They did and she turned towards Akeyla who was just stood there, not looking at all bothered by the fact that she was there.

"The United Galactic Federation and I have discussed your case and we have agreed that your punishment shall be, rebirth" The Grand Councilwoman said.

Akeyla raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little more, rebirth? Well that wasn't much of a punishment if she was at all honest. All she would do would be grow up and wreak havoc again on Turo, so what was the point of that? She stopped chuckling when The Grand Councilwoman held her hands up to once again silence the United Galactic Federation. Once they were quiet, The Grand Councilwoman looked back at Akeyla.

"Your sentence is to be carried out straight away" she said.

Two guards came from behind Akeyla and took her away. She closed her eyes as the pod took her to where she would inevitably be reborn. The guards took her to a chamber where she was placed inside another pod and her good friend Jumba Jookiba came into the room.

"Ah Jumba, you're the one who has to carry out my sentence eh?" She asked.

Jumba looked at her and gave a huge grin.

"Akeyla, uh...How get in situation as this?" He asked back.

A chuckle escaped her and she sat down on the floor of the pod, leaning back against the glass.

"Oh you know, the usual evil wrong doings on the civilization of Turo. What they gave me was the sentence of rebirth" she replied.

Jumba chuckled too and the guards powered up their weapons, signalling that the scientist should get on with what he was doing. So that's what he did. Pleakley then entered the room and began to help Jumba. The two talked quietly for a few minutes before Jumba went to the computer and set the co-ordinates before turning to the other computer, the computer for the pod and typed in something before Akeyla began to feel different in a strange kind of way. A flash of light erupted from the top of the pod and once it had died down, in the place of Akeyla, was a cooing and gurgling baby. Jumba lifted up the class of the pod and picked the baby up, putting her into another pod and putting his hand on a lever, with a final look at the baby and at Pleakley, he pulled the lever, just as a distraught looking Gantu ran through the door. Another bright light emanated from the pod and when it had dispersed, the baby was gone.

**~Tales of Gantu's Heart~**

_On Earth_

A man and a woman were walking along the sea front, happily enjoying the Hawaiian sun when what looked like a meteorite landed in front of them creating a semi large crater. The two people carefully and slowly walked up to the crater and looked inside it. Both gasped at what they saw, for inside the semi large crater, a naked little baby was laying, cooing, gurgling and sticking her feet in her mouth. The man and the woman looked at one another and both gave a bit of a smile. The man went into the crater and took off his coat, wrapping it around the baby and picking said baby up.

"How're we going to pass this off? We're not even trying for a baby yet" The man said.

The woman looked at him and gave a bit of a shrug.

"I guess we could say that she's the daughter of one of your cousins who recently passed away and has no other family" she said.

The man sighed and then shook his head a little, looking up at his wife.

"What're we going to name her?" He asked.

The woman gave a huge smile at this.

"Anela, we'll name her Anela" she replied.

The man smiled a little, they could get in trouble for this, but when he looked down at the baby in his arms, seeing how beautiful and how vulnerable she was. He gave a sigh and shook his head.

"If we get in trouble for this I'll put all the blame on you" he said.

The woman smiled and the man climbed out of the crater. That would go in a few days, a tropical storm was due, so it would be covered easily enough.

**~Tales of Gantu's Heart~**

_Turo_

Gantu was frantic, the one woman he'd loved had been sentenced to rebirth and he didn't even know where. Though he knew he had to stay strong, he had to remain the ever impassive to any situation, including this one. He tried not to reflect on how close he and Akeyla had been, she was one woman who he'd been able to be himself with, one woman who had understood him truly. He had loved her so much, but now she was gone and he had to remain objective.

**~Tales of Gantu's Heart~**

_**A/N: I decided to write this story because I've seen so very little stories with Gantu being in love with a woman. I only found two stories worth reading about Gantu and oddly Nani being together and quite surprisingly it was pretty good. Anyhow, please be gentle with me as this is my first ever story in this fandom and I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me if any of the characters are out of character, it's been a while since I've watched Lilo and Stitch, only started watching it again when I saw the movie Stitch has a Glitch on Virgin Media. So, here's the prologue of Tales of Gantu's Heart and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Akeyla**_


End file.
